


Intimate Celebrations

by soupremeleader



Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [5]
Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Paterson (2016)
Genre: Adam Driver Smut, Celebrations, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Sex, Inspired by Paterson (2016), Mention of pregnancy, One Big Happy Family, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Strap-Ons, Welcome Pregnancy, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soupremeleader/pseuds/soupremeleader
Summary: You and your husband Paterson just recently found out you were having a baby (which is welcome and exciting news). It's finally Friday and time to celebrate the way you both like best, with you pegging Paterson.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Series: Adam Driver Character x Reader One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071464
Kudos: 10





	Intimate Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I'm a switch who prefers my men submissive? Oops.

You were excited to get home tonight to your husband. You had felt pent up and horny all morning, your hormones going haywire the last couple of days. And now you finally knew why. You were pregnant. A little baby was coming into this world and you couldn’t be more excited. When you had told your husband, Paterson, last night he had cried. Now that it was Friday night and you had the weekend to look forward to, you were more than eager to get home, let loose, and properly celebrate.

What people didn’t know about your shy, thoughtful man was that he loved to get pegged and you loved to give it to him. While most would assume that your large muscular husband was the one who called the shots in bed, it was actually you behind the scenes. You had a strap on that provided you both with more than enough stimulation, and you brought it out every once in a while, but especially when you were both celebrating something. 

“Hi, honey! Are you ready to have some fun, baby?” you called out as you deposited all your things in the living room and bounded into the bedroom. Your hormones were insatiable and you were glad to see your husband was on the same wavelength when you saw that the toy was already laid out and ready on the bed with Paterson laying stretched out next to it as he wrote in his poetry book. 

Paterson looked up at you and smiled with that adorable crooked smile of his, his honeyed eyes warm and crinkled at the end. “Sure. Let me just get ready, sweetheart.” 

You both made quick work of stripping down and you set the lube on the bedside table for when you were ready. When Paterson came up to you and engulfed you in his strong arms, you were happy to note that he was already hard, his sizable length pressing into you. You looped your arms around his neck and tugged at his hair as your mouth met his in a tender kiss. 

Paterson held you tighter around the waist and began grinding into you, biting at your lower lip as you opened your mouth and allowed his tongue entrance. He swiped his tongue across yours and melted into your touch as you carded your fingers through his hair. Paterson let out a low groan when one of your hands snaked down to palm his length.

He pulled away from your heated kiss, chest already heaving and coated in a fine sheen of sweat. You could tell what he wanted as you instructed him to kneel on the bed and get into position so you could prepare him. 

You were pleased to note his curved cock already drooling at the tip, indicating he was just as eager for this as you were. Your own cunt was shiny with slick and you felt the warmth in your abdomen grow as you took in the sight of your submissive husband waiting for you. 

You took your time in applying the lube and stretching him out, checking for Paterson’s reactions before you inserted more than one finger at a time. You regularly used butt plugs to keep him trained for when you had these special nights so it usually didn’t take too long to get him ready. 

You put on the strap-on harness and adjusted it so everything was in position, as you whispered words of encouragement to your husband who was already writhing and whining in anticipation. Paterson kept trying to grind himself into the pillows below him to get some friction, but you firmly, yet not unkindly, told him he had to stop if he wanted his reward. 

When you finally entered him, Paterson moaned loudly and you could visibly see his body relax and take you in as you slowly inched deeper. You pushed in and out of him lazily, reveling in the lewd sounds your husband let escape his lips. 

You turned on the clitoral stimulator for yourself before moving to thrust at a more punishing pace, and told Paterson he could touch himself for now. He let out a sigh of relief when his hand finally met his swollen and leaking cock. 

As you worked yourself and your husband, you let your hands wander down his broad backside and left kisses down his spine. Your pleasure was fueled by Paterson’s grunts that punctuated each snap of your hips. You draped yourself over him and let your nipples brush against his back for some added stimulation, and you let your eyes close and take in all the sounds and sensations. 

When you could tell Paterson was getting close, you made him stop touching himself, earning a rumbling whine from him. You couldn’t help yourself. You loved to see your husband fall apart and creep to the edge from just your stimulation, it was a feeling that left you light headed with lust. 

You turned up the vibrations on the clitoral stimulator and you yelped from the intensity of it, faltering in your rhythm for a few strokes before composing yourself and continuing to rut into Paterson. Your husband didn’t seem to notice, red face and panting beneath you. 

The tension in your body began to build quickly and spread as you milked Paterson’s prostate, his curved cock angry and red, precum oozing onto the pillows in thick drops. The only sounds that filled the room consisted of both of you breathless, the wet harsh sounds of skin slapping against skin, the steady hum of your end of the harness, and your shouts of pleasure. You truly loved how loud your husband was in bed, and it brought you a sense of pride to know you were making him feel this way. 

“Oh, f-fuck. I’m close honey. Are you?” you asked breathlessly as you continued to pound into him. Paterson gasped and cursed underneath you, unable to form any coherent sentences as he neared his peak. 

You could feel his body trembling underneath your hands as you picked up the pace and pushed as far in as you could, angling yourself so you dragged the strap-on and hit his prostate on the way in and out. Paterson buckled underneath you and came with a cry, tears stinging at his eyes, as you tumbled after him with your own powerful release. 

You were draped over your husband’s sweaty body, unable to move as you both came down from the strength of your climaxes. You only made an effort to move to turn off the vibrator when the stimulation became too much to handle once you had rode out your orgasm.

When your knees finally stopped feeling like jell-o you slowly slipped out of Paterson who hissed in response to the loss of your skin-on-skin contact and the fullness from the dildo. He shifted himself over so he was on his back, his chest still rising and falling dramatically as he struggled to catch his breath. You took off the harness and laid on the other side of the bed as you crawled next to your husband’s side and he tucked you into the crook of his arm. His flushed chest was covered in his cum and sweat, but you didn’t mind. 

“We made a baby.” Paterson finally murmured when he had recovered enough. 

“We did.” you sighed contentedly. 

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you, too, honey.” 

“But we are going to need to do that more often so we can get it out of our system before this baby comes,” your husband laughed, leaning over to kiss your forehead.

“Looking forward to it,” you mumbled, already closing your eyes and falling asleep. You couldn’t wait to raise your baby with the best husband on earth, and you definitely couldn’t wait until next time you got to use your special toy. 

  
  



End file.
